


Dirty

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt 'You have got to see this' and the word count 237





	Dirty

Harry stood in the doorway, staring, as the image burned itself into his mind. He knew he should look away, but the sight of Draco standing there, water pouring over him as he leaned against the tiles, eyes closed, had frozen him. And that was before he let his gaze drag down, over Draco’s hard chest and smooth stomach to where his hand lazily fisted his cock.

He was clearly in no hurry and Harry spared a disgruntled thought for the owl that had sent him rushing to Draco's flat, expecting a breakthrough on a potion, not a moral conundrum.

_I've found the solution. Get over here. You've got to see this._

Draco let out a low moan and Harry's focus was drawn to his mouth as he bit his lip. He felt himself harden and he tried to push the feeling away - to tell himself this was wrong. They’d only been friends - proper friends - for a year. He couldn't stuff this up. What he felt was one-sided. Draco didn’t want him. He’d never said -

Draco sped his movements up, arching his back. Harry could hear the sounds he made over the splash of the water. The low, broken cry. A name.

_Harry._

Grey eyes opened and met his, a clear challenge in them as his hand slowed its movements. Harry took an involuntary step forward, thinking maybe Draco _had_ found the solution.


End file.
